Bee Loaded
Bee Loaded is a shooter game by Chemiql_ and is featured on mobile devices and RamenCup. It features the character shooting hive intruders Story Gunney, a simple yet brave servant bee is doing chores for the queen and the princess (whom he has a crush on), when suddenly, Wasps (the intruders) have come to attack. You get your gun, The Honey Gun and you shoot them to save the princess, whom the Wasp King has stolen. You will go through different chapters to defeat intruders and go to the Wasp Nest to defeat the Wasp King. Chapter 1: Hive Mind Gunney is doing tasks, like a normal servant bee would do for the higher-ups. That is, until the Wasps came in to intrude, leaving everyone abadoning the hive in fear. Gunney, however, isn't stepping down. In fact, he is ready to take on the Wasp gang, even if it means killing the puppeteer of it all. Chapter 2: Deserted Hiveland Gunney has escaped the hive, but the wasps followed him and tracked his every move, even though he flies. He is now in the desert, a place where a normal bee should never BEE. Get it? Anyway, the Wasps aren't the only ones that know where Gunney is. He is now dealing with more mean bugs. Watch out for the quicksand too! Chapter 3: The Beeach of Legends Gunney first thinks he is in a oasis at first, but its much better. A beach, or a bee-ach as some people who make bad puns would call it (that would be me, the narrator). The evil intruders are still tracking Gunney, but Gunney has obviously expected this, and he won't let his time to relax at the shore SLIDE away. I think I should stop before a angry mob comes bashing me. Coconuts will also fall to the ground, so look for circle shadows! Chapter 4: The Honeygrove Gunney, tired and having blisters on his stinger, is now in the rainforest. As you'd expect a cliche game to be, MORE BADDIES COME! This time, not just wasps, HORNETS. Whats even scarier is the fact that Hornets would kill a wasp at the second, but it looks like hornets aren't very fond of honeybess, aren't they? Also, there's poison, which is kind of sad considering its a jungle. Chapter 5: Mountains of Beememberance This is it, Gunney. You escaped your OWN home, went to a desert and survived SANDFLIES, went to a beach (which isn't all that bad considering he relaxed at the end), got almost lost in a poisonous rainforest filled with mean hornets and lizards, and now...you're here. The windy, shallow, and scary caves, inside Mt. Hiverest. Filled with scary mosquitos and bats, its a dream come true for the wasp gang to come and take you out in the dark. In other bad news: the opening of the cave brings wind into it from time to time, so make sure to move forward as fast as you can. Final Chapter: Fortress of Waspitude Who new behind the mountain was the Wasp King's fortress? Seems like something a platformer game would pull off in a cliche manner, ya know? It's not like WE did that, right? But enough breaking the fourth wall, go uh, and defeat the Wasp King, that prick. Epilogue Gunney defeats the baddies, defeats the ringmaster, and GETS the girl. W-why why is this so obvious? Don't all protagonists get the girl and defeat the evil overlord/bad guy at the end? Well, I mean, I guess on the bright side, its a bee instead of a plumber, or a monkey. Well, I guess this is the end. Gunney, I suggest you quit being a slave, and get a residential hive, or better yet, build one yourself! And start this journey with me, the guy trying to be overly funny, again! Isn't that great?! DLC Chapters None as of yet. DLC Chapters are chapters that add nothing to the story, but they add new worlds and new enemies to deal with. Guns Power-Ups